You've Got A Friend
by sweetangel251
Summary: Ok~ out of good advice, I'm attempting a summary. (lol) This is sort of a songfic- sweet mother daughter story. No real pairings, cuz they didn't work w/ the story. I promise the next thing I write will be a Luke/Lorelai and a Trory.


1 Ok, well this is kind of a songfic (I think that's what they're called). It really doesn't have any pairings. It's supposed to be a sweet mother- daughter story. IDK! I just fell in love with this song, because I love Carole King and I love the lyrics, so I wanted to write a story that kinda went with the lyrics! This was one of my weird ideas and I wrote this all in one sitting. This is only my second fic, and I'm only 13, so don't be too mean in feedback.  
  
Also, thank you a million times to all of you who reviewed my first story~ I can't tell you how much I appreciated it!  
  
As for a disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the creators of Gilmore Girls (who by the way, are complete geniuses) and the song, which is You've Got A Friend, is by Carole King.  
  
I had A LOT of trouble separating the song lyrics from everything else, but there should be enough spaces in between them that you can tell the difference (I hope.haha).  
  
**~~**  
  
2  
  
3 When you're down and troubled  
  
And you need some loving care  
  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My life is so messed up right now. Mom and I got into another fight this morning and I don't even remember why: it was over something stupid and pointless, I know that. We've been fighting a lot lately. It scares me so much. I think it's mainly my fault, too. I've been impossible ever since Tristan and I broke up. I even argued with Lane. I just miss him so much and I wish we hadn't broken up.  
  
I wish I didn't make Mom go to work today. She had offered to stay home with me, too. I hurt her feelings a lot and I know it. And I miss her, I mean, I know she's still in the same town and I'll see her later, but that's not what I miss. I miss how things used to be; they just aren't the same anymore.  
  
Love,  
  
Rory  
  
4  
  
5 Close your eyes and think of me  
  
5.1 And soon I will be there  
  
6 To brighten up even your darkest night  
  
  
  
Rory put her diary to the side, lay back on the couch, and closed her eyes. She thought of her mom and all the crazy things she had done to make her daughter feel better. Like the time Rory was around seven years old and was crying because her room was too dark to sleep in. So, her mother had come in wearing a sweatshirt with Christmas lights all over it, and sat with her until she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
You just call out my name  
  
And you know wherever I am  
  
I'll come running to see you again  
  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
  
6.1 All you have to do is call  
  
And I'll be there  
  
You've got a friend  
  
  
  
Rory slowly opened her eyes, got up from the couch and went to the phone. She hesitated, but then dialed her mother's cell phone number. (A/N: The phone conversation is in a split screen, so we can see and hear both people talking.)  
  
Lorelai answered her phone in an impatient tone, "Hello."  
  
Rory cringed, but spoke, although tears were forming in her eyes, "Mom, it's me."  
  
"Hi Rory," Lorelai was still hurt from earlier that day when Rory made it clear that she didn't want her around.  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry. I really miss you and I want you to come home. Please!" As Rory pleaded, the tears came.  
  
Lorelai's heart melted at the sound of her daughter's tears, "Oh, don't cry baby. It's ok. I'll be there in about five minutes. Is that ok?"  
  
Rory half smiled through tears, "Yeah," she paused, "And Mommy?"  
  
Lorelai was surprised at the use of a familiar old name, but she smiled, "Yeah, babe?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Lorelai beamed, "I love you too."  
  
They both hung up and Rory smiled.  
  
7  
  
8  
  
9 If the sky above you  
  
Grows dark and full of clouds  
  
9.1 And that old north wind begins to blow  
  
  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone (still smiling), announced to Michel that she was leaving, and walked out the door. She didn't even care about the poor customers who would be forced to deal with the wrath of the French man. It didn't matter. Rory needed her mom, and that was exactly what Rory was going to get.  
  
Lorelai didn't notice the huge clouds in the sky until it began to rain. At first, it wasn't too heavy, but soon enough, it got to the point where she could no longer see the road and she had to pull over. She didn't know where she was, so she couldn't get out of the car to walk home. She was going to have to sit in the car and wait out the storm. She sighed and shed a few tears. She wanted so much to be able to see and talk to Rory. She felt awful that they had fault because it was all her fault: she hadn't been happy ever since she and Luke had broken up. She missed him so much, but that was no reason to fight with Rory and she knew it.  
  
Keep your head together  
  
And call my name out loud  
  
9.2 Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door  
  
  
  
Lorelai told herself to calm down, that she would get home to Rory soon. Then she remembered that she had her cell phone. She dialed home and Rory picked up the phone. (A/N: This is another split screen.)  
  
"Mom?" Rory picked up the phone and asked that with such hope and worry.  
  
"Rory, it's me."  
  
"Where are you? It's been more than an hour and I was really worried about you." Relief washed over her.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. The storm got so bad that I had to pull over. I'll just stay here and wait it out. I'll be home soon."  
  
Rory thought about it, "No, I'm coming. I'll find you."  
  
"No.Rory.wait!" Lorelai tried to stop her, but it was too late, Rory had already hung up the phone.  
  
10  
  
11 You just call out my name  
  
And you know wherever I am  
  
I'll come running to see you again  
  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
  
All you have to do is call  
  
11.1 And I'll be there  
  
  
  
Back at home, Rory grabbed her coat and ran out the door.  
  
After about 20 minutes of walking that had left her sopping wet, Rory saw a car on the other side of the road. She approached it quickly and recognized it to be the jeep that her and her mother shared.  
  
Rory knocked on the door and looked in on her sleeping mother.  
  
Hearing a noise, Lorelai awoke with a start and tried to jump up, but bumped her head on the ceiling. She continued to flip out, so Rory yelled in, "Mom! It's me! It's ok! Just open up the door."  
  
Lorelai looked out the window and began to laugh as she let her wet daughter in. Rory crawled in, shivering a little, but she was also laughing.  
  
12  
  
13 Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
  
When people can be so cold  
  
13.1 They'll hurt you, and desert you  
  
And take your soul if you let them  
  
Oh, but don't you let them  
  
  
  
After several minutes of laughter, they turned serious and Lorelai realized for the first time that her daughter was wet and cold. "Oh God Rory! You're sopping wet! You must be freezing! Here, take off your coat and you can have mine."  
  
Rory tried to protest, "No, I'm fine Mom, just a little cold. I'll warm up."  
  
"Nuh uh, missy. Coat off, now," Lorelai commanded, out of concern.  
  
After making sure that Rory was warmer and drier, Lorelai asked with a slight smile, "Why in God's name did you come out in this pouring rain? I would have been ok!"  
  
"Yeah, but I was lonely and I knew that you were probably lonely and I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Yes, but now you're going to get pneumonia and my mother will kill me for that."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Not if I don't tell her the truth. Anyways, I'm really sorry about before. And for how I've been acting lately. I've just been so miserable about Tristan for a while now."  
  
"Oh God. I hadn't even realized that you were still upset about him. Rory, I don't want him or anyone to ever make you feel sad or mad or whatever for that long. You can't let them bring you down like that. You're an amazing person, and if someone doesn't see that, than they're not worth your time." Rory tried to say something, but Lorelai went on, "No, Rory. I know how much you loved each other and I know that you just broke up because he was worried it was getting too serious, but don't let him have the power to make your whole life miserable. You have so many good things going for you." Lorelai paused and then went on, "Of course, I've been doing almost the same thing. I miss Luke, and that's ok, but it's not ok that I'm letting it affect my relationship with you. I'm so sorry babe."  
  
Rory thought for a minute, then spoke, "We haven't been ourselves lately. It's not good. I miss spending time with you and I miss the way things were."  
  
"We both relied way too much on our boyfriends and let them affect us too much. Well, I'm not going to do that anymore. Sure, I miss Luke, but maybe I'll get back together with him eventually. And you're the most important person to me, you know that."  
  
Rory smiled, "I know. Oooo, let's make a promise. From now on, no more being depressed all the time and letting a single person ruin our whole lives. Life is good."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Deal!"  
  
They hugged and Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head.  
  
14  
  
15  
  
16 You just call out my name  
  
And you know wherever I am  
  
I'll come running to see you again  
  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
  
All you have to do is call  
  
16.1 And I'll be there  
  
  
  
"I love you Rory."  
  
"I love you too, Mom."  
  
"I promise to be a better mom."  
  
"That's impossible. You're already the best."  
  
"Suck up."  
  
"Yup, and proud of it."  
  
They both smiled.  
  
17  
  
18  
  
19 You've got a friend.  
  
  
  
**~~**  
  
Ok, that's it! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
